


i am more than this fate (i carve my own path)

by kissofbelladonna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BAMF Harry Potter, Canonical Child Abuse, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Happy Ending, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, Harry Potter is the Heir to the House of Black, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Soulmates, Rating May Change, Sirius Black Lives, Smart Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 05:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissofbelladonna/pseuds/kissofbelladonna
Summary: As a child, Briar had hoped not for the prince charming that other girls grew up with but for the dragon who was steadfast and ferocious. She wanted someone who would protect her and never leave. She wanted safety and it helped that the dragon had wings. It could have taken from the tower and flown in the vast skies. A pipedream really, but something she did once want.Ironic how she became the dragon instead.(Or how Briar is tired of others making choices for her and does what she wants, even if it's not the best thing to do.)





	i am more than this fate (i carve my own path)

**Author's Note:**

> ahaha, i'm back with a new story that's actually almost done but it'll only be about 8k. 
> 
> i made this for no reason other than i felt like it and felt like it needed to be done!

One of the things that kept her going before she found out she was a witch was that she had a soulmate. Thankfully, her younger self never knew the possibility of not having a soulmate. It would have been terrible for her psyche. 

As a child, she had hoped not for the prince charming that other girls grew up with but for the dragon who was steadfast and ferocious. She wanted someone who would protect her and never leave. She wanted safety and it helped that the dragon had wings. It could have taken from the tower and flown in the vast skies. A pipedream really, but something she did once want. 

Ironic how she became the dragon instead. 

If she could, she would keep all her friends from harm and hoard them away from the horrors they were faced to live in. She had enough gold to live a thousand lifetimes over so she could - in theory - get them away from their current situation. But only after she stopped - _killed_ \- the pesky pain in her arse, Moldyshit and his little bitches.

She had visited her family ancestral home - Potter, that is because apparently she was a Black - and found there to be many books on the peculiarity of _souls_. 

An excerpt she found that sounded very familiar was from the book labeled _Secrets of the Darkest Arts._

_A Horcrux is an object in which a Dark wizard or witch has hidden a fragment of his or her soul to attain immortality. Horcruxes can only be created after committing murder, the supreme act of evil. The process for the creation of a Horcrux involves a spell and a horrific act is performed after the murder has been committed. There are usually protective measures made to prevent a Horcrux from being stolen and destroyed, such as Counter-Charms and Jinxes. The Horcrux is considered the most terrible of all Dark magic.  
_

It was eye-opening, to say the least. 

This was what Tom Riddle's diary was and judging from the fact that he has killed many, well he had to have multiple of these.

What a horrible thought, but a reasonable one as this _was_ Tom Riddle she was thinking about.

It seems that she was going to have a very busy summer.

She had a snake to kill after all. 

* * *

After some digging - and maiming - she found two of the horrid objects, both which happened to be founders objects. 

Slytherin's locket and Hufflepuff's cup gleamed suspiciously in her moonlit room. 

One she found when cleaning the Black home and the other relinquished to her as it was her right as the Black heiress and regent by proxy as she cast off the bitch that incapacitated her dearest godbrother's parents from the family. 

Already she began to feel the influences that Riddle enchanted on these objects. Her forehead stings a little, her scar specifically, but she ignores it as it's not time to ponder on that. 

Luckily for her, she had Dobby collect some venom from the basilisk corpse and according to her go-to book, the venom could kill the piece of soul in the object it interacts with. 

With a steady hand, she pours a vial on the objects and listens to screams for mercy and help as the objects are utterly destroyed. She feels satisfaction run through her as parts of Riddle die. She's so much closer to killing him fully now. 

Based on the pattern of these two objects, she bets that another would be Rowena's diadem and nothing of Gryffindor, seeing as his only famous things are his sword and the talking hat. 

_Perhaps another object could be something from his heritage, other than the locket that is_ , she muses as she glances at the spot where the locket and cup once were. 

Something is satisfying in the knowledge of knowing that you're ahead of your enemy and that her friends are _that_ much closer from being safe. 

* * *

Time passes on and soon enough she's in school again. She faces a dementor and loses, meets a new - familiar - professor, and her death is predicted. A normal way to start the year off in her mind. 

She was unsuccessful in finding another of Riddle's disgusting objects but she's still pleased to know that three pieces of him are gone. 

The school year starts dreadfully, as usual. No sign of Riddle Bitch, only one of his most infamous death eaters, Sirius Black. 

Speaking of Lord Black, whom just so _happens_ to her godfather, he was also the one who appointed her as his heir. 

A curious thing if you ask her. 

Why would anybody declare their heir(ess) the one person their lord hated most?

She's seen pictures of her father and Sirius Black, as well as a mousy boy _and_ Professor Lupin but she doesn't want to dwell on that for too long. She's read her father's journal that proclaims Sirius as his best friend, his brother in all but blood.

But at the same time, skimming through newspapers and books about her family, all say that Sirius Black was a murderer and a betrayer. She hates people those kinds of people. They make her blood boil.

It doesn't make sense and it makes her mind muddy and distracted from more important things. 

Briar pushes away her notes and books away from her with a small growl. Her fists clench as do her eyes, as she pushes down the anger and confusion.

Slowly, she breathes in and then out and she folds her hands together and opens her eyes to the sight of a somewhat familiar Hufflepuff boy. 

She flushes immediately in embarrassment, she must look like a spoiled little brat. 

He's vaguely familiar but her eyesight is hazy due to not having her glasses as well as the fact that she hasn't slept since two days ago. She's been in a frenzy since she found about Sirius Black. 

"Um, sorry you had to see that. I got very mad at something I read. Did you need something?" 

Merlin, she hopes she doesn't sound like a twat. 

He chuckles and then scratches at his neck and says, "It's fine. Madam Pince told me you had _Prominent Magicals in the UK_. I was wondering if I could get it after you're done with it."

She nods and scans one of the piles she has on the table near her and finds it at the top. She places it his hands and smiles up at him. 

"Here you go, Philomath. Knock yourself out." 

He smiles gratefully at her and says thanks to her quietly before leaving with a goodbye. 

Briar looks down at the mess she made and groans. It seems she would have to clean it up, but she's not a witch for nothing so with a simple request, it's neat again and it follows her up to her bed, hidden behind a charm of course. She wouldn't want anybody to see that she could wandless magic after all. 

She knows that she's powerful - knows it like the fact that the sky is blue or that she's thirteen - but it's _dangerous_ to be powerful. Power can corrupt even the best of people and draws the worst of people. 

She walks the fine line and she hopes that she never strays. 

* * *

Her friends are her saviors; they remind her of why she does what she does and why she'll do anything for them. 

Her best friends, Ron and Hermione, were like a vision when she first met them. They were kind to her and showed her love, something she couldn't remember ever having. 

Ron with his beautiful brightness that just draws people in and Hermione with her brilliance and warm self. She could go on explaining all the traits she loves about them, but she need not. They already knew all these things from her actions.

Of course, there's also Neville, Luna, and Ginny, her lovely little trio. 

Neville is loyal and charming. He's so amazing, her godbrother. In his element, he's so fun to watch as he goes on and it feels so special to hear him as he's usually a bit reserved. She hopes to make it so that he's always content enough, he deserves. Perhaps she could let him kill Bellabitch? It was only fair. 

Now, Luna is very dear to her. As soon as it became clear to her, Briar had stopped the bullies and made it so that they wouldn't be trying anything like that soon, to Luna or anybody. Magic is truly a wonderful thing. Anyways, Luna was extraordinary and she was a delight to be around. She sees _many_ things and yet is still sane. 

And of course, there was Ginny. Ginny who saw Briar as her savior from the monster that Riddle was. Briar _detests_ how she'll never rid the fear that he instilled in her young friend. The best thing she can do is put fear back into Riddle. He will have wished he died the night she first killed him. He deserves to know only fear after all he has done. 

But she was talking about her friends, enough talk of him. 

There's also Lavender, Parvati, and Daphne, her more feminine friends, Dean, Seamus, and the twins, her more immature friends, along with others. 

Briar loves her friends dearly, they are her _life_ , her reason for living. So it's for them that she'll get rid of the threat that Riddle presents. She could honestly care less for anyone else. 

* * *

"Sometimes things get lost and so it would make sense that they'd up in the lost and found, right?" 

Luna's voice is quiet and wispy as always but her words are intriguing. Never has she known her friend to waste her breath on just anything so it must be important. She decides to wait to see if Luna will say anything else and nods her head.

"Try checking the seventh floor when no one is around with the intent to _find_ and you will be _crowned_." Luna smiles - _knowingly_ \- at Briar and with that said she turns around and heads down a flight of stairs while humming softly. 

Even long after she has left, Briar can hear Luna humming a song, one she recognizes but cannot place. 

Briar sits down on a ledge and lets her feet dangle back and forth as she contemplates her friend's words. 

She was meant to go to the seventh floor and find that room but she wasn't sure why. 

_"-and you will be crowned."_

This little part is what confused her. After all, why would she want to be crowned? 

Crowns... crowns... what do they have to do with her? 

Briar can sometimes be frustrated with Luna because she only ever speaks in _riddles_. 

But wait... _There's an idea._

Riddle _possibly_ had one of his soul pieces in a diadem that belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw and what better place to hide it in than the place it originated. 

Quickly with a wicked smile on her face, she called for Dobby as she began her way up several flights of stairs.

Dobby gave her another vial of the venom and soon enough she was on the seventh floor. With only thoughts of the lost and found room on her mind, she began her search. 

Briar becomes frustrated when her search turns out to be unfruitful. Standing in front of an empty wall, she paces in front of it as she ponders Luna's words once again. 

Suddenly, a door forms on the once empty wall and she laughs because of course, it could never be so easy. She's not even sure how she triggered the room herself but she'll figure it out after she deals with the diadem. 

She enters with only one thing on her mind and when she leaves, her eyes are brighter than usual and her scar is blood red. 

She's so much closer to her goal now. She feels it in her _soul_ that he has a few more pieces of himself out there. 

**Author's Note:**

> please come scream at me at my tumblr, [kissofbelladonna](https://kissofbelladonna.tumblr.com/) !!!!


End file.
